Run, Hide, or Die
by SolitaryFan
Summary: Three choices: run, hide or die. Which one would you choose to survive? Rated R for violence and overall freakiness
1. Part I

**AN: This was inspired by Wensday's previews for next week. My story is about how the others attack and the castaway's reactions to it. Please R&R!**

* * *

Part One

Kate chose to run.

Dodging through the jungle, the wet leaves stuck to the bottoms of her tennis shoes and the braches snagged in her hair.

Her heart was beating wildly and her legs threatened to give out. But she never stopped, never looked back.

She was born to run, it was in her nature. All she had to do was make sure she ran faster.

* * *

Some tried to take a stand.

Jack, Michael and Sayid, all armed with guns, stood at the tree-line, firing at the others. All the other castaways ran blindly into the jungle, screaming. Falling was not an option: if you did, either the others would kill you or you would be trampled to death underfoot.

Sayid was the first to go. Seeing Shannon stumble, he rushed over to her and yanked her back on her feet. He pushed her into the safety of the trees.

"RUN!" he yelled. It was the last thing he ever said.

* * *

Locke was a smart man. He knew there was no way to out run or out-shoot the others.

Rounding up all the people he could, Locke led them quickly and silently through the massive forest, leaving the sounds of the brawl behind.

Upon reaching the clearing, the door to the hatch sprang open. It had been expecting them.

A blinding white light seeped out, illuminating the surrounding trees and the faces of the terrified people.

One by one, the small group climbed down into the unknown. First Claire and her baby, followed by Charlie. Next went Sun and Jin, who had a broken arm. Hurley scuttled down after them.

Looking around him, Locke silently said good-bye to the world he had known on the island. Stepping down into the light, the door to the hatch slammed itself shut, sealing out all evil forever.

* * *

Michael turned his head away from the sight of Sayid's dead body sprawled on the sand. He knew that Jack was to his left, missing his head and arms.

Taking his hand off his stomach, he fixed his ever-darkening gaze on the blood that was smeared on it.

_Two bullets to the stomach, _he thought _That's all it takes…that's all i-… _

* * *

Kate couldn't do it anymore. She had to rest a minute.

Doubling over, she tried to breath, but all that happened was that she choked even more and had to straighten up.

Dizziness overcame her, and she fell….

Right into Sawyer's arms.

Kate screamed when he first touched her, but after seeing who it was, she calmed down.

Without saying a word, the Southern man took her hand and started pulling her down the path, deeper into the jungle.

Kate went willingly. It was time to run again.

* * *

The others surveyed the damage. They had successfully wiped out the threat.

Of course, there were some that had escaped, but they posed no problem. The majority of them were gone, and that's all that mattered.

A sudden wave of excitement went through the crowd. Their master was coming.

Walt marched into the ring of others; making no effort to avoid stepping on the dead bodies of the people he had once called his friends.

Looking around at all the death and destruction, Walt chuckled. Eliminated. His plan had worked perfectly.

His foot brushed against something, and he glanced down at it. Shannon's disembodied head stared blankly up at him, her mouth still stretched in a silent scream. He wondered vaguely what it would be like to die.

Clearing his throat, the boy began to address the others.

"Good work, gentlemen. Your honorable deeds will not go unnoticed. We have accomplished much, but we still have a long ways to go."

Twisting his face into an evil grin, Walt thrust his fist into the air.

"To the hatch!" he cried.

"TO THE HATCH!" the others screamed, beating their chests and gnashing their teeth.

Walt began to lead the way through the trees, the bloodthirsty others tramping behind him.

**

* * *

AN: For all those that are confused, here is what happened to all the main characters:**

**Sawyer and Kate: Ran, still alive**

**Locke, Charlie, Sun, Jin, Hurley, Claire and her baby: Hid in the hatch, still alive**

**Jack, Michael and Sayid- Fought, died**

**Shannon- Ran, killed**

**Walt- Leader of the others, ordered the killing of the castaways**


	2. Part II

Part II

Claire was the first to hear them coming.

"What was that?" she squeaked, staring up at the door to the hatch.

"What was what, love?" Charlie asked, putting an arm around her.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Uh…no."

"Its okay, Claire. We have all been through a lot today. Sometimes stress can make you hear and see things that aren't really there." Sun said, trying to sooth the Aussie woman's nerves.

"No! I'm not imagining things! I-"

Just then, there was the unmistakable thump of someone walking onto the hatch.

Everyone immediately fell into a panicked silence.

"So," Locke said in an amused voice. "They found us."

* * *

"Sawyer!" Kate tried to say, but all that came out was a gasp.

"s-STOP!" she finally managed to yell in a strangled voice.

The Southern man stopped running and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees, panting.

"Whatever it is, Freckles, make it quick, because we've gotta keep moving if we want to stay alive."

Kate gasped for breath. _So this is what Shannon must feel like when she gets an asthma attack. _She thought.

"Sawyer, I don't know about you, but I can barely stand. I really need to lie down for a while. I mean, look at us: we can even breathe properly."

The man shook his head. "We rest, we die."

Kate felt like crying. All the exhaustion, emotionally and physically was taking its toll. All that hurt and frustration piled up in her and tried to force itself out in a sob.

"I can't run forever!" Kate said in a trembling voice.

Sawyer regarded her with sympathy. "You have to."

Kate turned away. "You can keep going if you want to-"

"_Hey!_" Sawyer said angrily, stepping close to her and whipping her back around to face him. "I'm not going _anywhere _without you, you understand me? Even if I was to drag you the whole way, you're coming with me. I'm not going to let you stay here and die, Kate." His voice was forceful, and he looked mad.

But Kate knew better. She knew that Sawyer used anger to cover-up his other emotions. She could see the concern for her written in his icy-blue eyes.

The tears that she had been struggling to keep back burst forth, letting out all her misery and making her vulnerable.

Surprised, Sawyer stood for a moment looking helplessly at her. Forcing himself to snap out of it, he pulled Kate into a hug. She sobbed into his chest, her arms around his neck.

When her sobs calmed into hiccups, Sawyer leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We can stay here for the night, okay?"

Kate nodded and allowed herself to be lowered to the ground.

_No more running. _She promised herself. _If the others are coming, let them come. I'm not alone anymore. _

* * *

Walt sullen surveyed the hatch. There was no handle on the door, no other way to open it but by pure force.

The boy grinned maliciously. He liked using force.

Climbing onto the hatch, Walt tired to look through the small glass window. Seeing nothing, the ten year old knelt down and placed his left hand on the cool metal for support.

The second his palm touched the hatch, a blinding white light blazed out of the window, searing into his eyes.

Just at that moment, the metal suddenly became hot, burning the boy's hand and raising angry red blisters.

Howling in pain, Walt stumbled backwards, cradling his burned hand against his chest.

A voice suddenly boomed from the hatch.

"_No evil shall pass."_

"W-what?" Walt stammered, gazing at the metal contraption in horror.

"_No evil shall pass. This is a sanctuary for the good. Be gone, or be eliminated!"_

Slowly, the others realized the commanding voice wasn't coming from inside the hatch. The hatch itself was speaking.

Screaming in terror, the others and their leader ran away, bowling each other over in the insane effort of getting as far away from the talking hatch as possible.

* * *

The small group huddled together inside the hatch. They could hear the muffled sounds of the others as the stalked around their hideout. The person on the hatch had stopped walking.

Five of the survivors of flight 815 prayed or cried silently. Locke was as cool as a cucumber.

Then, something happened they had not expected. The same brilliant white glow that had greeted them at their arrival suddenly flooded the inside of the hatch, shooting upwards out of the small window like a beacon.

Everyone closed their eyes against the blinding light, but Locke forced himself to keep his open, gazing around the hatch.

What he saw amazed him.


	3. Part III

Part III

Faces, hundreds, maybe even thousands, swam around the walls. Locke tried to focus his eyes on them, but they kept spinning, darting around, making it hard for him to pick one out.

Suddenly, a female voice called to him. "John, I can't go on the trip with you."

Twisting his head around, Locke saw an unfamiliar blonde woman's face standing out from the rest. Her eyes were sparkly green and her hair was so long it must have reached her knees. Even though Locke had never seen her before, he knew who it was by the voice.

"Helen?" he breathed, not daring to blink for fear the face would start moving again.

The woman smiled, then started to fade.

* * *

Outside the hatch, the others were dying. The beam of blinding white light was making their skin shrivel and peel up off their bones. The faces were becoming stretched and finally, they burst, sending forth a stream of bright red blood. Slowly, their bodies collapsed in on them and the fell, their bodies now the size of a human baby. 

Walt was left standing in the middle of the clearing, knee-deep in bodies.

Suddenly, his will-power snapped. He was broken.

Falling down upon his knees, he beat the ground and began screaming for forgiveness.

* * *

Sawyer and Kate had given up running and were now walking along, hand in hand, in silence. Suddenly, they strolled out of the trees and found themselves back on the beach. 

"What the…how the hell did we end up back here?" Sawyer exclaimed.

"No idea, but we should get out of here before-"

Something behind them snapped.

Whirling around, they came face to face with Walt.

"Holy crap! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Kate scolded. Walt just stared at her.

"Where's my dad?" he asked in a babyish voice. "I want my daddy."

"Uh,….look, Walt," Sawyer said, shifting do his body blocked out the view of Michael's corpse. "We should all go back into the jungle. You know, in case the others come back and-"

"They're not coming back." Walt said in a steel-cold voice. "They died. The hatch killed them."

"What?"

"They died. I saw them die!" Walt screamed. "I wished I died too! I made them do this," he gestured at the bodies strewn on the sand. "All of this!"

"Walt, honey," Kate said gently. "Are you okay?"

"NO! I killed them! I killed all of them!" Walt's eyes rolled back into his head and he started to foam at the mouth. "My fault…all my fault." He gurgled.

"Oh my God! Sawyer, help!" Kate shrieked, trying to wipe the froth from the boy's face.

All at once, Walt's body became ridged, and he threw his head back and-

No other sound on earth could compare to the terrible, blood-curdling scream that erupted from his mouth. Collapsing to the ground, he began to writhe in pain.

Both adults made a move to go near him, but they were stopped by a shout.

"KATE! SAWYER! Get away from him, NOW!"

Locke charged out of the jungle and yanked them back just in time.

A huge black cloud surged from the boy's mouth and snaked its way back into the shelter of the trees.

Walt stopped wriggling and lay still on the sand. He gradually stopped breathing and his eyes became sightless.

**AN: All done! Hehe! I know I kind of left things hanging, so I'll try to explain them here.**

**Walt was possesed by the monster, making him 'evil'. After he had served his purpose, the monster deemed him useless, so it left him to die. **

**The hatch didn't kill Walt along with the others because it recognized him as the monster, something even the hatch couldn't defeat entirely.**

**The inside of the hatch was full of people that played a part in getting the castaways on the island. Locke saw Helen because she would have been there too if she had agreed to go with him. **

**Locke knew the danger was over when the white light stopped shining, which is why he was there to pull back Kate and Sawyer. **

**If you have anymore questions, you'll just have to use your imagination...**


End file.
